Prophecy: Shadows From The Past
by mattb3671
Summary: Monkey Fist is at it again! What, and when, do two relics from an old temple mean to Ron & Kim? Read to find out! Cowritten with ivymae457 from DA! Not based in my usual universe THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello peeps! New story! Me and an artist friend over on DA, ivymae457.You may have seen her work, she's a bon-diggity KP artist. Well, she came up with a plot line, and it was good, so I offered to flesh it out for her. It's bases on some of her drawings, a series entitled 'Adult Ron'. They are too cool for school, lemme tell ya. Take a look at her stuff, just go to my homepage here; she's all over my favorite deviations box. I'll put a link to her up on my author page as soon as I figger out how. _

_Anywhos, read it, lemme know what you think. Go visit ivymae on DA and tell her if you like it. Peace & Love! THANKS!_

_**Prophecy: Shadows From The Past - Chapter 1**_

_**Asian Jungle, November 1st, 2016…**_

A lone man hunched in a catacomb, wicked grin on his simian face. His long salt & pepper hair was matted and nappy, his dark gi caked with dirt and sweat. Before him, on a pedestal, two scepters sat, dusty, yet the brilliance of the precious stones and metal was apparent. The shafts were covered in ancient Japanese script. Not many in the world could read the old words, let alone grasp their meaning.

Montgomery Fiske could. His grin widened.

"_One scepter cracks the beams of time, One scepter shows the when of any_…" he mumbled, his fingers tracing the engraving like a blind man, "…_apart, more power than man could want. The twain used together, power to end the world, or bring love to all_…"

Fiske read on, gasps of squeaking monkey laugher escaping as the knowledge written on the scepters filled his evil mind with dark thoughts of domination.

Suddenly, his eyes went squint, his smile abated.

"What?" he murmured. "Stupid Monkey monks. '_The single powers of the scepters make themselves available to any man worthy of the Mystical Monkey Power. The power combined can only be accessed by the twin warriors, granted the Power by the blood, not by the statues…_'"

He grimaced. "Surely not the buffoon and his disgusting rat? No, they got the Power as I did, not through blood…"

He read on, the legend continuing on the other rods shaft. "… _the blood warriors born in the temple of Tempus Rex, out of time, on the third day of the second to last month to the Monkey King and his Queen… in the year _2005?"

Fiske was confused. "This makes no _SENSE_! How can the prophesied twins be already born? Only I, and Stoppable and his vermin have the Monkey Power! And the King and Queen? I have taken no mate, and surely the boy did not spawn back in 2005, he and that do-gooder wife of his, Kim Possible, are only now starting a family, from what I hear from Amy… wait…"

Thunder could be heard faintly from up above. The grin began to paint itself back on Monkey Fists demented face.

"… Oh, those monks and their meddling time play…"

**_Middleton, November 1st, 2005_**

The weather outside was frightful, rain pounded the rooftop, and thunder and lightning marked the dark fall skies. A strike of blue-white lit the top story room in an otherworldly glow.

The carrot-topped girl had a very determined look on her pretty face, eyes of emerald smoking. She had a frightened looking blond lad pinned up against a wall, her delicate hands holding his shoulders firmly in place.

His muddy brown eyes were opened wide in a mix of fear, confusion, and anticipation. His hands betrayed him, resting on the red heads hips, fingers slightly clenched.

She cast her steamy gaze directly into his muddy pools.

"_Bring_."

"KP, yer Mom and the Tweebs are just down the stairs…" the blond moaned, his eyes tracing the honey curve of her upper lip. "… and yer Dad's gonna be home any minute…"

"Don't care." Kim Possible smirked. "I want some Ron-shine, and I want it right now…"

Saying this, she leaned into his lank frame, planting a grande sized smoocherito on his lips.

Powerless to stop her, he simply gave up, his hands coming together at the small of her uncovered back. Her skin was warm, and his deft fingertips stroked the path of her spine. He accepted her kiss, returning his own, deep space probes and black holes be damned.

They kissed in her bedroom for ever/minutes, finally parting lips. Unable to stop himself, he kissed the side of her neck, rising, and the closer her got to her tiny ear, the harder she pushed her supple teen body against his, little mews of girl noise riding out with each breath.

"KIMMIE!"

The pair shot apart, trying to look as if Eros had not been making a house call, and failing miserably. Lucky, Kim's mother had simply called up through the trapdoor of her loft bedroom.

"Yes, Mom?" She replied, shooting her Ron a relived smile.

"Your Dad's home, with the pizzas. You and Ronald come down to dinner…" Mrs. Dr. P said, her voice charming as always. Something in that charming tone told Kim that her Mother knew exactly what had been transpiring seconds before.

"Ok, Mom, we'll be right down…" she returned.

"See, KP, I told you we shouldn't be doin' that stuff in the house…" Ron said, his face looking like it just got caught in the cookie jar.

Kim raised eyebrow. "So you want to stop kissing me? Fine…"

"Ah, NO. I just don't want to be sending postcards from the black hole yer Dad will send me to if we get caught… dang you, you and your feminine wiles." cursed Ron.

Kim mock pouted. "I thought you liked my wiles, Ronny. Your 'Lil Diablo' sure does…"

Ron just grinned, grabbing his bossy, manipulative, diggity-dang sexy girlfriend and pushing her towards the trap door. "Come on, Princess, pizza awaits!"

Downstairs, in the Possible kitchen, the Drs. Possible, Jim, Tim, and Rufus hadn't bothered to wait for Team Possible to arrive, evidenced by the seven large pizza boxes resting on the table. Ron and Kim grabbed paper plates off of the counter, then sat down opposite her little brothers.

The Tweebs stared at Ron, murky smiles growing on their boyish mugs.

Ron stared back, wondering what they were smirking at.

Kim couldn't take it. "What? What are you tweebs looking at?"

"We're not staring at anything…" Jim giggled.

"…unless it's the fact that Ron has lipstick on." laughed Tim.

"Hnk-ah, Oh yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim's lips pursed in a tight 'O', as Ron hastily wiped his lips with his sleeve. Mrs. Dr. P. wore a small smile, looking at her daughter's boyfriend, and Mr. Dr. P. had a disgruntled look, his head turning from Ronald to the Tweebs and back again.

"Boys, please, I just got home, no shenanigans until after dinner…" he said, his fatherly face on, "… and Ronald, go… er, wash that off."

"I think I got it all, Mr. Dr. P., ah, sorry." blushed Ron.

"Sorry Daddy…" Kim said sweetly.

Nonplussed by either apology, Mr. Dr. P. simply tore into a piece of his double bacon extra cheese pizza. Thunder crashed as he chewed, dragging a gulp from Ron.

"What are you and Ronald up to after dinner, Kim? Certainly not going out in this weather…" Mrs. Dr. P. asked, changing the subject.

Ron quickly answered, wanting the subject changed.

"Kim wants to go to the malllll…" he grumbled.

"_Ron_. You know Club Banana just released a new line of cargos." Kim stated, as if her need to shop was understood by all. "Besides, tonight, Club Card Members get an extra 35 percent off. I _have_ to go!"

"Great. That means I have to go, and be _package boy_." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh Ron. You'll have fun, I promised…" Kim puppy dog pouted. Under the table, she rubbed her bare foot up under the cuff of his pants. The combination was unbeatable.

"…ok…" Ron gave in.

_**:KABOOM:**_

A huge crash of thunder, and the lights at Possible household went black.

"Powers out!" Mr. Dr. P. cried. "Jim, Tim, go get your flashlights."

The Tweebs scuttled off, and Mr. Possible turned to his wife.

"That's odd, this house is on the same power grid as the Space Center. It takes one heck of a power surge to knock it offline."

"I'm sure it will come back on soon… and hey, the pizza's still hot." Anne Possible replied. The Tweebs came back in the kitchen, ultra bright homemade flashlights shining before them like twin Jedi's.

Jim put his light into lantern mode, setting it on the table. Tim shut his off, handing it to his father.

"Cool, this is like camping, but with pizza! Awww…" Ron whined, looking down at his plate, finding only a very fat naked mole rat lying there, smiling.

"Hee-oops, sorry!" Rufus smiled.

A knock came from the foyer, slightly startling the group.

"Now, who could that be? I didn't hear anybody pull up…" Mr. Possible wondered, turning on the flashlight and heading to the door.

"Come on, Ron…" KP said, getting up to follow her Dad. "… lets go see."

Ron got up. They walked to the front door, trailing Mr. Dr. P.

Mr. Possible swung the door open, shining the beam on the visitor. "…hello?"

Standing on the front steps, hair and clothes drenched, was a man about two inches taller than Ron was. As the light hit his face, it split into a big goofball grin, brown eyes shining.

"Hiya Dad, er, Mr. Dr. P. Is Kim home?"

His face, his voice, the blond hair. No mistake about it, it was Ronald Dean Stoppable, seemingly in his late twenties.

"Man, I get _ripped_…" whispered teen Ron from behind Kim's Dad. Then he passed out, falling to the floor like a sack of burritos.

**_end - Ron's crib, Chello! Who dis? ...Oh, it's me... THANKS!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey gang! Wowie, this story is too fun to write! Here's a second helping, have a taste, clean yer plate or no scooby snacks! Thanks to all who reviewed the first chappie, your kind words were too cool. That's from both ivymae457 and myself._

_Anyhows, FYI, soon a story is going to be out, entitlted 'The Darkness Within', it's a project work with chappies by some of my favorite KP authors; MrDrP, G-Go, Zaratan, captainkodak1, WesUAH, and myself. We're hoping to knock yer socks off! Keep an eye peeled. (That just sounds gross...)_

_But for now, read on... THANKS!_

**_Possible Home, November 1st, 2005  
_**  
Ron lay on a lounge chair, poolside, watching KP as she swam laps in the crystal blue water. He loved to watch her move, her lean form stretching, hair dragging behind her to the small of her back. Watching her legs kick, the sharp scissor motion, the edges of her smallish bikini bottoms rising, was pure enjoyment for Ron. He smiled to himself, musing.  
'_KP would kick my biscuit if she knew the real reason I stay on the cheer team…_' he thought, smirking loutishly.  
Kim swam up to the shallow end, began walking up the steps out. Water beaded on her stunning frame, body curving delightfully as she raised her arms, smoothing excess water out of her crimson hair.

'_In the dictionary, they oughta just put a picture of KP's tummy next to _Innie: _…'_ he mused.

She moved his way, smiling, her perfect grin lighting his lions aflame. Looking down at him, she opened her pouty mouth, surly to tell him just how much she –

"**RON!**"

The young blonde opened his eyes, finding himself in a worried Kim's embrace, his head in her lap, his body on the floor in the Possible's entryway.

"What… what happened? Last thing I remember, I was at the door; I mean me, but older… and built…" He asked.

"Booyah!" came from behind Mr. Dr. P. Adult Ron peeked around, having stood back while Kim revived Ronny, so he wouldn't shock him again.

"Hey you, or me, or whatever! You saw what you saw, so just take some deep breaths until…what?" Older Ron asked, noting his younger self staring at him.

"I do get ripped! So cool!" shot young Ron, smiling. "I'm a bad boy!"

"Yeah, coolie-o, isn't it? You start working out with Kim after…" Adult Ron noticed Mr. Dr. P. staring at him, and KP looking from the Ron in her arms to the older Ron standing before her. They both wore looks of possible disbelief.

"Let's move into the kitchen, I'll explain everything… or least what I know." He offered.

"Hang on, _Mr. Stoppable_, or whoever you are. I've dealt with fake boys before, so you just stay put until I have Wade scan you." Kim stated.

Mrs. Dr. P. and the Tweebs came from the kitchen, Rufus riding Jims shoulder.

"What's going… oh my goodness, is that who I think it is?" Anne Possible gasped. The Tweebs stared in unusual stunned silence.

"We don't know yet Mom, I'm gonna get Wade to scan his DNA…" Kim started.

"Hnk, RON!" Rufus squealed, pointing at adult Ron. "Hep, Big Ron!"

The little guy jumped off Jim, scurrying over to the newcomer, and promptly ran up his pant leg. Stopping at the shoulder, Rufus did some sniffing, and seemed satisfied. He scampered up on top of Ron's head, and began rooting in his wet hair near the back of his head.  
Suddenly, he popped up, little black eyes wide, and stared down at Kim. His paw pointed from the Ron she was holding to the Ron he was standing on.

"Yeah, same!" He said, nodding. "Two Ron's!"

"Are you sure Rufus?" Kim wondered. She trusted the little guy, but…

"Hnk, Yeah!" He answered. "Smell right!"

Rufus pointed to the top of adult Ron's head. "Scar!"

"Yeah, its right here KP…" young Ron said, his finger touching a spot on the top of his melon. "… got it at Camp Wannaweep."

"Which is a land of nightmares!" adult Ron said.

"You said it… or did I?." young Ron answered, confused.

"Well, I'm still gonna have Wade scan you…" Kim said, giving in slightly. Beyond the weirdness, amid the chaos, her primal self liked what she saw standing before her. Ron, a little taller, mannishness mixing with child-like wonder in his face. His hair was a little longer, his sideburns too, and the wet tee shirt was… _spankin'_.

She closed her minds eye, clearing it. Best not to be all _twitterpated_ right now.

"That's my Kimmie! Always so… perfect!" adult Ron smiled. "And a little bit bossy… me like…"

"I am not bossy…" Kim admonished.

"Are too, sometimes…" young Ron agreed with himself. "…but yeah, it's OK…"

"Humph." Kim grunted, now almost convinced that this was an older version of her Ron. Stranger things had happened to them.

"Whatever, Ron. And… Ron. Lets go to the kitchen, where I can scan you, and you can tell us your story."

"WAIT!" Mr. Dr. P. cried, seeming to wake up from a deep trance. He had been awfully quiet. He looked at adult Ron.

"Why did you call me… _DAD_?"

**_The Possible Kitchen…_**

"…yeah, it's Ron's DNA. And the retinal scans match, along with the fingerprints. It's Ron, about 28 I would guess." Wade said, Kim talking with him via the Kimmunicator. She had sent him the scan data, and Wade came through.

"Yep. 28 is right Wade-man! Good guess." adult Ron laughed. "Oh, and hey, you get a growth spurt in about two years. Don't worry about mackin' the ladies…"

"Really?" Wade smiled. "Cool. Anyway, call me if you need me Kim. Bye Rons. Wade out."

Mrs. Dr. P. came walking in, a tee shirt in one hand, a stack of towels in the other. She gave all but one towel to Jim and Tim, who were ping-ponging curious looks from one Ron to the other.

"Boys, go wipe up the water in the foyer…" Mrs. Possible stated.

"Aw, Mom, we wanna –

look at old Ron some more." they twinned, whining.

"Go." She commanded. She handed the last towel to adult Ron, and set the shirt on the countertop. "Here, Ronald, dry off before you catch cold. And here's one of Mr. Possible's undershirts for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Possible. Ya know, you don't change at all, you look the same as you do now back in the future." smiled Ron, laying it on thick.

Mrs. Possible smiled graciously. Kim just rolled her eyes.

Ron towel dried his hair off, then stripped off his wet shirt. Both Kim and her Mother noticed the changes Ron had through becoming an adult. As did young Ron, noting the ladies appreciative glances and Kim's deep blush.

"I know this is sick and wrong; no, _wrong-sick_, but I am sooo jealous of myself…" he crowed. "Man, I get way hairy on my tummy.  
When do I start working out?"

Kim watched as adult Ron grabbed her Dad's tee shirt, noticing the way he had a solid Bruce Lee type body. She felt extremely awkweird again, but also felt a tingle at her center.

"…_tomorrow, you start tomorrow_…" she breathed, not realizing she was thinking out loud.

Adult Ron laughed, pulling the tee shirt on. "Well, I don't know how much I should tell you about the future, but I guess I already slipped up when I said hello. I… we… ah, you pop the big one to KP in her senior year of college."

He turned to Kim. "You say yes, thank God."

"Booyah!" young Ron cried, smiling to beat the band. Kim giggled, looking from Ron to Ron.

"Unbelievable…" sighed Mrs. Possible, smiling.

"I can't even conceptualize that…" moaned Mr. Possible, grim.

Adult Ron grinned. "Actually, Mr. Dr. P, when I came to ask for your blessing, you were all about it. I mean, Kim and I dated for about seven years, and I think you knew it was coming…"

Mr. Dr. P just stared off into space, bewildered.

"Anyways…" adult Ron continued, "… you start working out with KP after you get back from Yamanouchi. You spend the senior summer of high school there. After you get back, you and KP workout and spar all through college."

"I go to college?" young Ron asked.

"Yep. Culinary degree from Up-U. Not just a two year, either; I'm a 'Master Chef' with a Bachelors. Took me five years, but I did it. …_you_ wouldn't have done it, but Kim pushes you to be the best you can be. Listen to her, she knows what's good for you. Except for haircuts."

"I tell him that all the time…" shot Kim, "… but he's so stubborn."  
She turned to young Ron. "See? Listen to yourself."

Young Ron rolled his eyes. "Dude, you already look better than me. Don't make it any worse…"

Adult Ron grinned. "Don't worry; you guys… _learn things_ at Yamanouchi. You finish most of college on your own, but KP keeps you from backsliding."

"We learn things? We go to Yamanouchi?" Kim asked; her eyebrows arched. "Yeah. But I'm not gonna tell you anymore about that. You'll have to… live it." Adult Ron stated. He noticed Kim begin the puppy dog pout, trying to weasel it out of him.

"Sorry, KP, but I've built up mental defenses to the PDP. Besides, your not my KP… yet." He smiled.

"Darn…" she moaned, "… I hate not knowing."

"Sorry. Anyways, enough about the past. You may learn more, but I don't want to mess up time, and like, cease to exist or something. Besides, I need you guys help. There is a reason why I'm here…"

"Yeah, why are you here…" young Ron wondered.

"Well, Ron my self, that's a tale…" adult Ron replied, his serious face arriving.

**_November 1st, 2016, The Stoppable Home  
_**  
Ron pulled into the driveway at Kim and his home, in a neighborhood about ten miles from where they grew up. Middleton had been a great place to grow up, and would be again.

Kim was inside, nine months pregnant, ready to pop any day now. She was waiting, no doubt, for him to return with the groceries, and fix dinner.  
Ron laughed to himself. '_KP sure can pack it away. I guess having a little Rondo or Ron-ette in your belly makes you extra hungry._'

He shut the hover car off, grabbed the bags, and headed up the walk to his front door. He paused, trying to arrange his packages so he could unlock the door. As he found the remote for the house security system, his eyes caught a crack in the door. It was already open.

'_Even if the security system was down, Kim wouldn't leave the door open. It's November, in Colorado, and it's cold_.'

Ron put the bags down softly, and slowly pushed the door open. Walking into the house in ninja mode, looking around. Right off, he saw signs of a struggle in the sitting room.

Ron's face went dark. Nobody messed with his home, or his wife. Especially when she was with child. He concentrated, letting his training take over. His breathing stopped so his ears could pick up every little thing.

He didn't know for sure how bad this was, but his 'monkey spot' at the small of his back was itching, and that was never a good sign.  
Suddenly, from upstairs, he heard a shuffle. It came either from He and Kim's bedroom, or from their home dojo, rooms opposite each other at the end of the upstairs hall.  
He stole up the stairs, nary a sound being made by his footfalls.

Low light came from the dojo. He lurched down the hall, monkey ninja style. Entering, his heart flash froze at the sight.

Monkey Fist.

The mutated man had his KP, bound and gagged. She looked unconscious. Ron controlled his anger, taking in all he could. He'd only have a second before Fist's animal senses discovered him.

The villain had the Lotus blade strapped to his back, and two weird looking scepters Ron had never seen before tucked into the straps of his gi. One arm held Kim around her bosom, and the other hand held his most treasured possession, after Kim's love.

The Mystical Monkey Crown.

At this point in his storytelling, Ron did not pause. Team Possible did not yet know about the Crown, or it's unbelievable power. Remembering what a shock it was back when Sensei had presented it to him, when he had learned his true destiny. No way he was telling his young self. He hoped neither teen asked.

Monkey Fist turned, spying Ron.

"Ah, Buffoon! Too late, imposture, I have come to claim what is mine! And to insure my escape, I'm taking your precious Kim Possible, heavy with child, your child, along for the ride!"

Freakish gales of high-pitched evil monkey laughter followed. The crown began to glow Monkey Power blue, and Fist and KP seemed to… dim.

"Her names _Kim Stoppable_ now, freak! Shame, you were always good with names. Must be old age…"

Ron, quick like lightning, jumped to the madman, one hand on his throat, the other grasping one side of the Crown.

"And you're going nowhere, least not without me!" he growled, his own Mystical Monkey Power manifesting.

The room disappeared, a void of nothing and everything taking its place…

Back in the Possible Kitchen, Present day… 

"… apparently, Monkey Fist used the Mystical Monkey Power to travel back in time, to this time, for some reason." adult Ron finished, pausing to take a swig off the glass of milk Mrs. Dr. P had gotten for him mid-tale.

"I don't know why, maybe something to do with those two scepters he had tucked in his belt. I came with him, but somewhere along the time-stream, I lost my grip on the Monkey Cr- … him. He's here, _this_ now, I can… feel my KP, out there."

Ron looked at young Team Possible, crestfallen.

"_We have to find her_…"

_**end - Monkey Crown? Huh? Monkey Spot? Wha? As if I know; don't look at me that way... THANKS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello friends! I'm back in black! Christmas time is over, and my life is calming down again. Here's the next installment of me and ivymae's tale! Sorry it took so long, but you know the story.  
Things are heating up for the two couples, Monkey Fist is preparing for ulimate evil! He really needs a hobby! Anywhos, hope you enjoy, and Happy New Year! Peace & Love to all!_

**_

* * *

Prophecy: Shadows From the Past - Chapter 3_**

**_Possible Home, November 1st, 2005_**

"I don't know why, maybe something to do with those two scepters he had tucked in his belt. I came with him, but somewhere along the time-stream, I lost my grip on the Monkey Cr- … him. He's here, _this_ now, I can… feel my KP, out there."

Adult Ron looked at young Team Possible, crestfallen.

"We have to find her…" he said. "Kim is… you're… she's… my everything."

-

"Wait a minute!" Kim exclaimed, eyes wide. Realization set in. "I'm… she's _pregnant?_"

Young Ron looked from KP to his adult self and back again. Suddenly, his face split in the biggest goofball grin the Possible's had ever seen on the youth.

"BOOYAH!" he cried, holding his hand out to his older self for a high-five.

"I should have made her stick to baby-sitting…" moaned Mr. Dr. P, his head in his hands.

Mrs. Dr. P was the picture of maternal joy, beaming proudly. " Oh, Kimmie…"

"Yeah, so the booyah, Rondo," Adult Ron smiled, returning the high-five. Rufus sat on the kitchen table looking somewhat confused, but happy. His pet boy was doubled, and that was alright with him. "But I really can't tell you anything more than that. Time and all that; it's a disturbing concept. Don't even ask…" he finished, looking at Kim.

Her cheeks had flushed when her Ron shouted out; her expression was caught somewhere between mirthful grin and confused stare. "But, I, and Ron, we… ok, it's the future, but, waiting, and… is she… do I –

"_Don't - even - ask,_ _KP_." Adult Ron stated firmly. "Even saying something simple could effect the future of our family, so don't tempt me, okay? Please… you're… my Kim's in enough trouble already."

"I should have said 'No', but it was just Drew and his lame schemes," whispered Mr. Dr. P, pale, in his own world of denial. "Now Ronald's taller than me, and… my little Kimmie-cub…"

"Dear…" Anne purred, rising to rub her husbands shoulders, "… it's a good thing. You'll be a grandfather. Remember; the name you wanted our grandkids to call you?"

"Papa Jim." James Possible coughed out. "We'll go camping… I'll explain trajectories and orbits while we eat rocket cookies… horsey rides on my knee."

He looked to Adult Ron. "I suppose I'm all right with this as well?"

"Well, yeah. Actually, you call me everyday, sometimes twice. With advice." Ron smirked. "That kinda tanks, but yeah, yer all about it."

James closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head back into Anne's embrace. Slowly, a look of acceptance came over his face. "Papa Jim…" he sighed.

Young Ron leaned in, whispering to Kim. "I get to see you naked, KP…"

Kim snorted, hand rising up to cover an embarrassed smile. She gave her boyfriend a swat.

Rufus broke the mood with a cry. "Hnk, find Kim!" he cried, waving his paws at Adult Ron.

"Your right, little buddy!" he replied. "And there-in lies the problem…"

_**Meanwhile, across the ocean…**_

An uncharted jungle island lay off the eastern coast of the Ryukyu Islands, south of the Japanese mainland. Humankind had not set foot on the small spur in thousands of years… until today.

Inside the dark murky depths of the Temple of Tempus Rex, the elder Monkey Fist finished shackling the future Kim Stoppable to a stone altar, roguishly grinning his evil monkey smile. The altar-top was carved in the form of a female simian, on her back, legs up, opposable feet forming what he now saw as birth stirrups. Kim's ankles locked in stone cuffs, the man-monkey was finishing locking her wrists into the short chain and cuff apparatus on either side of the altar.

Kim Stoppable was still unconscious, but coming around, mumbling. Fist's using of the Mystical Monkey Power to travel back in time had done a number on her.

"Wake up, Kimberly Anne," cooed the vile villain, "the time is coming when you will fulfill the prophecy, and birth the warriors whom will help me in my quest…"

"Unhh…" mumbled Kim, hands automatically trying to touch her belly, the chains stopping them.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim snapped, realizing her predicament. "This is low, even for you! And what the hell are you talking about, 'prophecy'? If you've hurt my babies in anyway –

"Hurt them?" Fist cried, shocked. "On the contrary, dear girl, I want your babies alive and well! I… need them, alive and well; _I need them for my own.._."

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked, trying to remain calm. If looks could kill, however…

"The bumbler got lost somewhere along the time stream, I suppose. No matter; in two days time, as it is written, you will give birth, and I will raise the children as my own, somewhere in the future. Stoppable will never find me, his children, or you. I will become the rightful Monkey King!" he cried.

Kim smiled her own confident, defiant smile at the man. "That's where you're wrong, Monty. You've always underestimated Ron, that's why your ferociously stupid plans never work. Ron is the Monkey King, not because of wanting the Power, but because it's his destiny. Just like Sensei said, years ago. Ron completed the _tasks_, and that's why the Chosen One granted him the crown."

"You mean… this?" Fiske replied, pulling a golden crown from inside his gi, placing it on the altar beside Kim. Her eyes widened.

"The Monkey Crown, together with the Twin Scepters, and your darling brats, will raise me, Montgomery Fiske, to the throne of the Monkey King!"

Mad, high-pitched simian laughter could be heard all over the island, as dusk slithered in.

_**Back in Middleton…**_

"Problem? What problem?" young Ron asked.

"Well…" started Adult Ron, "Like I said, I can… feel KP, kinda in my soul. She's somewhere way east of here; in danger. That bond, no one can take away from us. But, I think Fist sapped my Mystical Monkey Power. I can't seem to… access it. Not like I should be able too."

"You mean you can access it? Whenever you want?" startled Young Ron. "I thought it was just a thing that came on it's own."

"Yeah, it is… sorta." said Adult Ron, glum. "Man, this is tougher than I figured. There's things I can't tell you. About… never mind. This tanks! I can't find Kim; normally I can find her anywhere. Know right where she's at."

Kim and Young Ron stared at him, then glanced at each other. They knew they had a 'bond', but more like a bond of knowing, of love, not unlike the weird telepathic stuff the Tweebs would pull off. Maybe they couldn't Twin-speak, but they knew each other's feeling pretty well. They just never had thought of it in Mystical terms.

Anne Possible spoke up, looking at Adult Ron. "Ron, do you mean like 'remote viewing'? Like you could point to her position on a map, or more like telepathy? Talk to her in your mind?"

He thought about his answer.

"Both" he answered. "But not with out the Power. And I have no source!"

"Dude, just tell me how to tap in, and I'll do it!" Young Ron said, excited.

"Dude, I can't!" Adult Ron returned. "I can't just tell you. Sorry. It doesn't work that way."

Young Ron frowned, only to replace it with a grin quickly. "What about tapping into my Monkey Power? Can you do that?"

"No, good try, but it takes three to form a… this thingy which I cannot talk about. And KP's not… someone who I, um, _know_, ah, yet." Ron said, casting a quick glace at Mr. Dr. P. "She can't… feel my Power."

James just raised an eyebrow as Anne patted his arm comfortingly.

Rufus moved to the center of the kitchen table, jumping up and down, angry. "Oh yeah, hnk, HELLO?" he cried, pointing at himself. "Three!"

Adult Ron's eyes opened wide. "Rufus, you don't know how happy I am to see you, little buddy. You are, as always, the man!"

He turned to Mr. Dr. P. "Da… Mr. P, do you still… wait, of course you _still, _this is the past. Can we use that big ole World Atlas you've got in your study?"

Mr. Possible sent KP to get the tome. Adult Ron turned to young Ron and Rufus.

"Ok, Ron, Rufus, we need to hold hands. Think of something you love. Don't think of anything else, just what you love. Clear everything else, then try to send it to me."

Young Ron got a confused look, taking his older self's hand.

Rufus, seated between them on top of the table, a Ron-hand in each paw, smiled. The blue glow of the Mystical Monkey Power already surrounded his little body. "mmm, cheese…"

"Dude, I can clear my mind, no prob," Young Ron said, "that's how it most always is. But I love lots of things! Which one?"

Adult Ron thought back, trying to remember what he would have loved most at this time period. A sudden smile graced his face.

"Think of your favorite color…" he grinned.

Young Ron thought about it as KP returned with the book. She opened it to a world map, placing it between the Ron's.

The younger blond spoke up. "Ah, blue?"

Adult Ron shook his head. "Dude, do you _love_ 'blue'?"

Young Ron thought about it. His eyes closed, his mind empting everything except the color he loved most. Slowly, but surely, his body gave off a white-blue glow; a warm smile broke his boyish features.

Adult Ron closed his own eyes, opening his mind to accept. He couldn't touch the source of the MMP on his own, but he'd be able to grab hold if it was offered.

Suddenly a host of visions played through his psyche: cheeses; cheddar, Colby, mozzarella, Romano – cheeses of all types, slices cut, shavings gated, chilled, ready for maximum snarfage.

He couldn't help but grin at the thoughts he saw. Cheese. To a naked mole rat, it _was_ the meaning of life. And love.

All at once the visions of cheeses were overpowered by a simple hue. Actually, many colors, flashing together, mixing to form the auburn-strawberry-blond that painted Kim's flippy tresses.

Again, he couldn't help but smile knowingly. Of course that was a loved color. It was KP's color.

He turned his mind to his wife. _Where was she, show me, show me…_

A force overtook little Rufus. His form began to levitate centimeters off the table, floating his person over the pages of the atlas. Off the pictured coast of Japan, the rodent reached down, making a mark on the page with his sharp claw.

"…hnk, here. Kim." He mumbled.

Both Ron's opened their eyes and turned to Kim. She smiled, amazed.

"Well, that was interesting…" she said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go save me!"

**_end - What's gonna happen next? Tune in next time; unitl then, lather, rinse, and OBEY! THANKS! mattb3671_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello friends! Hopefully everybody had a good time at the Fannies, and is recovering from the afterparty. Well, all stories must have an end, and this is the last chappie for this tale. ivymae457 hurricane rocks for letting me flesh out her sweet plotline! Luv ya babe! _

_Anyhows, here it is, I do hope you enjoy it. If you know ivy on DA, drop her a line saying THANKS! Were I a mad-scientist, bent on world domination, I would hire her as my sidekick. WHAT? I'm not dreaming about cat-suits..._

_**

* * *

**__**Prophecy: Shadows of the Past - Chapter 4**_

_**Ryukyu Islands, south of Japan, November 3rd, 2005**_

"I don't understand why we can't find this Monkey Temple," Young Kim complained, "there's nothing else on this island, and it's not very big. We've been walking around for almost a day and a half now!"

Wade had gotten them transport to the tiny island, but the trip had been sub-sonic, taking a few hours.

"Maybe that's why it's called a _hidden temple_, KP." The Rons said at the same time.

They stopped, quickly looking to each other.

"JINX! You owe me a soda!" they said again in tandem.

"Dude, you rock!" Young Ron cried, holding his hand out for a high five.

"No my friend, you rock!" Adult Ron replied, slapping himself five.

"True," Young Ron agreed, "but, Dude, what's with the sideburns? Isn't that kinda 1980's?"

"Dude, remember that show, 'Melrose Hills 36710'? It makes a major comeback in the future -

"Boys!" Kim harshed, exasperated. "Focus! I'm lying somewhere pregnant, with Monkey Fist of all people!"

Adult Ron turned to Kim quickly, eyes dark. He stepped towards her. His Kim had given up that tone of voice years ago, and hearing it now vexed him greatly.

"Don't you think I know that? If you had locked the door in the future, like I've asked you to, _over and over again_, maybe my Kim wouldn't be there! You can fight KP, but you are no match for any of our freaky foes, as big as your belly has gotten! Why don't... didn't you listen? Typical Kim, 'I can do anything', even when you can barely get out of a chair by yourself! Now Fist has everything I've ever loved! Damnit!" he shouted.

"Hey, dude, amp down the Monkey 'Tude!" Young Ron yelled, stepping in front of his older self. "It's not Kim's fault, not my Kim anyway, and you know it. You're making no sense. Quit being such a major jerk!"

Bringing his hands up, he shoved Adult Ron back a few steps. Young Ron's eyes sparked Power blue for a second. Nobody, not even himself, could talk to KP that way.

"Ron..." Kim started, grabbing the younger. Ron rarely lost his temper, and now there were two fuming Rons. "Stop. He... you... uhg! He's just worried. You would be too. I know."

"No, he's right..." Adult Ron mumbled. "Sorry KP. I didn't mean to yell. I... lost my head, and seeing you reminded me of... well, it reminded me of my You. My KP. Maybe that makes no sense either but..."

He raised his head to look in her eyes. Kim could tell from his look he was truly sorry, and she smiled. Adult Ron turned to look at his younger self.

"Dude, figures you'd be goofy enough to step up on yourself if you thought KP was in trouble." he smirked.

"Yeah, well..." Young Ron replied, blue glow snuffed. "You... know how I feel. About Kim."

Kim couldn't help herself. She knew if she stayed quiet for a second, she was going to find out things. Ron-things. About her and Ron in the future. She could tell by the look on the elder Ron's face.

"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. But dude, you've only had Kim for thirteen years or so. Multiply that by two; imagine how much not knowing where she is, where my unborn child is, _tanks_." said Adult Ron.

"I mean, you guys aren't even out of high school yet. You wait til she tells you how proud she is of you when you guys do graduate. Or when you graduate from college. When you buy your first house. When she looks dead at you and says 'I do', right in front of Rabbi Katz, Reverend Silver, and all your friends and family."

He blew his bangs up in frustration, plopping down on the jungle floor dejectedly. "I mean, you think you love her now? Oh, sure you do; I remember. Things only get better, Rondo, for real. For _real_-real. She's gonna be your _wife! _She's gonna be _the mother of your children. _You're gonna learn a bunch of stuff about yourself, and the Monkey Power, sometimes scary stuff, and she _won't bat an eye."_

The two blonds looked at each other. Serious faced doppelgangers.

"I feel like... remember the Prom?" Adult Ron asked his younger self. "The way it felt when she went with snytho-clod?"

"Yeah..." Young Ron gulped, remembering.

"You thought you lost her to another guy..." Adult Ron said, "I feel like I lost her - Period."

"Enough." Kim hissed, eyes glossy with tears. She turned to her Ron. "So, you love me, huh?"

"Doy. Of course I do. You know that... don't you?" he replied.

"Say it."

"err, ah, Ok." stammered Young Ron. "I love you, KP."

Kim smiled. She took his hand in hers. "Please and thank you. It's good to hear. I love you too, Ronny."

Kim turned her gaze to Adult Ron. "And you love her... or me, or future Kim, or whatever. Don't you?"

"More than life." he mumbled.

"Then, just like someone once said to me..." she stated, reaching down to pull him up off the ground with her other hand, "_enough of this pity fiesta_. Let's find Fist, and kick some Monkey freak biscuit!"

"Booyah!" Young Ron cried, grinning wide.

"I'm down with that," smiled Adult Ron. "but what about the Temple? We've covered this whole island, and we got nuttin'."

Kim smiled, pulling out the communicator. She pressed the call button, and Wade popped up on the screen.

"Hey Kim. Need a pick-up?" he grinned, munching a candy bar.

"Wade, we need some super-genius help. We've covered this whole island, but no temple, no Fiske. Can you do a scan?"

"I already have; no dice Kim. It is a _hidden_ temple, you know." Wade replied.

"Thanks; already been informed of that fact." Kim said. The Rons shared a giggle, moving behind her to look at the Kimmunicator.

"Any other ideas Wade?" Kim asked, smirking.

"Well..." Wade pondered. "What if... you guys had to use Mystical Monkey Power to locate future Kim, right?"

"And maybe Monkey Power is needed to find the temple!" Kim finished for him.

"Quite possible..." Adult Ron agreed. "But I can't touch the power in this time..."

"And I don't know how to touch it yet, not at will. And he can't tell me, cause of stupid future time stream crud!" bummed Young Ron.

All the heroes stood silent for a moment.

"Rufus!" Kim exclaimed, smiling.

"Rufus!" the Rons responded, grinning.

"Hnk, whazzat?" the mole rat squeaked, popping out of Young Ron's pocket.

"Thanks Wade. You rock!" Kim said, shutting down the com. "Rufus, can you do me a big favor?"

"Oh yeah!" he chirped. Anything for his pet girl.

"Remember the stuff you learned at Yamanouchi, little guy?" Ron butted in. "Go smack-mole rat for us and find this Temple; it's probably got monkey's carved on it or something like that."

"Hnk, no prob!" Rufus said, his beady little eyes going from black to Monkey Power blue. He jumped down to the jungle path and looked around.

Pointing to a clearing about ten yards away, he pointed. "There. Oh yeah, Temple."

"We can't see it Roofy..." Kim stated. "Can you show us?"

The rodent scampered over to the clearing, suddenly bounding into mid-air, as if he were climbing invisible steps. He turned back, seemingly suspended about three feet in the air.

"Hnk, Here! Right here!"

The heroes ran after him, Adult Ron taking the lead in his urgency. As soon as their feet hit the invisible steps, a large stone Temple materialized before them, the entrance carved to look like the open pedals of a Lotus flower, surrounded by stone monkeys, all with emeralds for eyes, each in different poses, the many forms of Monkey Fu.

Adult Ron ran inside, followed by the young Team Possible. Monkey Fist knelt before the Tempus Rex Birth Altar, chanting weird Monkey monk incantations. The Lotus Blade, The Monkey Crown, and The Twin Scepters lay around Adult Kim on the altar top. Stone replicas of various ninja weapons adorned the walls.

"FISKE!" Adult Ron bellowed, rage dripping off the words.

Monkey Fist turned, eyes wide. Crazed fear warred with insane anger on his lined face.

"Ron!" cried Adult Kim, already in the throws of childbirth. She lay on the funky monkey altar, hair matted with sweat. Monkey Fist had cut the maternity skirt she had been wearing when he kidnapped her, down either side, in preparation for the impending birth. She didn't look comfortable, to say the least. "Ron, Help ME!"

"Stoppable! _Impossible_! I used the Amulet of the Coveting Monkey to take your Power!" he said, his hand raising to a weird amulet around his neck. "How did you find me?"

"Followed the smell of monkey poo, freak." Adult Ron replied. "You've got some things that belong me!"

Monkey Fist flashed his wicked grin. "Yesssss, yes I do, buffoon. You're Power, your precious Lotus Blade, and The Monkey Crown! And soon I shall be the rightful Monkey King, your own brood by my side! You can't stop me, imposture!" Maniacal simian laughter rang out in the dark temple.

"Sha! Screw the Monkey stuff, you stupid chimp! You've got _my wife and child_!" cried Adult Ron. "And that's a Major Domo no-no!"

Adult Ron charged the mutant man, throwing Monkey Fu strikes at him, one after the other.

Monkey Fist, calling up his own Mystical Monkey Power, blocked every advance with ease, finally dropping the elder Ron with a lightning fast leg sweep. Standing over the fallen hero, the villain grinned. "Not so tough anymore, eh buffoon?"

Out of nowhere, a red blur swooped down, one modified combat sneaker crashing across the vile man-monkey's jaw. Fist fell back, Young Kim landing above him.

"Ron's not alone, Fiske. He's _never_ alone, no matter _where or when_, freak. You oughta know that by now!" she stated, smiling her warriors smirk.

Before Fiske could regain his composure, she reached down and ripped the Coveting Monkey Amulet off his hairy neck. Turning, she tossed it back to Adult Ron.

Monkey Fist shrieked, grabbing her leg, pulling her down. Kim rolled, narrowly escaping a fuzzy fist to the face.

Adult Ron snatched the Amulet, picking himself up. Something deep in his primal core told him to put the charm around his own neck.

Golden light emanated out from the Amulet, lifting him off the ground, bathing his body in the glow. Little sparkling wisps of ghostly blue mini-monkeys swirled about him, into him. He spread his arms out, pulling the Power in.

"Ohhhh YEAH! Time for some _SMACK-MONKEY_!" Adult Ron gleefully ranted. Floating back down to the ground, he stared at the evil English Lord.

Kim scooted away from Monkey Fist, astonished by the warrior look on Adult Rons face, the confident sound of his voice.

"I think I'll sit this one out..." she mumbled, in awe of her future husband.

-

Meanwhile, Young Ron and Rufus, back in his pocket home, had made their way to the birthing altar and Adult Kim. Her eyes were clenched in pain, but Ron swore to himself he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Adult Kim's eyes opened. She looked up at him, confused for a moment. Another contraction barreled into her, and washed the bewilderment of seeing high school Ron standing before her. She bellowed in pain, scaring Ron, and causing Rufus to burrow deep into his cargo pocket.

"RON!" she cried, panting. "Get me outta this monkey gurney thing!"

"Right!" he replied. Without thinking, he grabbed the Lotus Blade, unsheathed it, and raised it to slice through the chains holding her arms down. The mystical blade cut the chains like so much processed nacho cheese. Morphing the blade into a small sledgehammer, he smashed the stone altar cuffs around her ankles, unconsciously using just enough force to crush the stone, but not hurt Kim. She lowered her legs, her slashed skirt bunching up around her spread hips, moaning dreadfully. Her hands went to her belly, wrapping around the bottom curve.

Young Ron looked down, down at Kim, down to where the magic of motherhood was about to happen. He blanched, swallowing hard.

"Oh _man_! OY! OY! OY! This isn't how I expected to see it... ah your thingy, ah-ah-ah oh-god-that-is--the-freakiest-thing-I-have-ever-seen-I-think-I'm-gonna-pass-out!" he wailed.

Adult Kim's hand shot out, snatching his shirt. She pulled him down, face to face, her lip curling ferally. Her gaze could have burnt through stone, had she been so inclined.

"_Ronald Dean Stoppable_;" she growled, "_you_ are the reason I'm this way, whatever time _you're_ from, wherever the H-E double hockey sticks we are! _You_ will _not_ pass out, _you_ will help me deliver _your_ children, and then you will never, ever, _ever _touch my body again! Oh-ohoowwwww!"

Ron's eyes grew wide with fear as she screamed in labor. "Oh. My. God..."

-

Out in front of the altar, Adult Ron heard his Kim scream. His skin took on a blue sheen, a mystical wind swirled his blond hair. The look growing on his face made his old 'serious face' look like J. P. Bearymore singing about happy families picking daisies in Pizzaland.

"KP!" he said, his voice eerily calm, yet urgent. "Go help your Ron. Go help my Kim. Now!"

KP did as asked, running over to the altar.

"This is _so_ way low, Fiske, even for you..." Adult Ron hissed. His body began to float again, about a foot off the ground. Tracers of Mystical Monkey Power twirled around his body, offset by little sparkling flashes of pure energy.

Monkey Fist laughed, insane with pure fright. He made for the Temple door, running hands over feet, like a scared baboon. The buffoon was mad with the Power, Fist could tell; crazy knows crazy.

Ron dropped his feet hard to the Temple floor, a shockwave of force rushing forth, ripping the stone tiles up in a line of power, pure Mystical Monkey Power, shooting at the freak that had placed his wife, his love, his life, in danger.

There was no escape. Not this time.

_Fiske had gone his five hundred miles off bad road, and the trip was over._

The blast flung Monkey Fist like a heap of monkey poo, into the air, crashing into the Temple wall, chips of powdered rock flying from the bone jarring hit. Fist slid down, landing in a heap on the temple floor.

-

Back at the altar, Young Kim had taken over.

"Just breathe, you can do it, just breathe and push, push when you feel it-

"IT HURTS!" Adult Kim screamed, pushing. _"Don't ever let him touch you!"_

"Something's coming out... oh man..." Young Ron whined from the catcher's position.

"Is it the head?" Young Kim asked. "Tell me it's the head, Ron!"

"I don't know..." he blubbered. "KP, it's got hair on it!"

"That's probably the head, Ron!" Young Kim deadpanned. "Take off your shirt and catch the baby in it. We're going to need something to cut the cord..."

Young Ron took off his shirt, spreading it out up under Adult Kim. Without thinking, he touched the Lotus Blade, and it morphed again, into scissors, like the ones he had seen before in Mrs. Dr. P's doctor bag.

"Oh GODDD! IT HURTS!" wailed Adult Kim, her face blooming red with the stress.

"Just a few more pushes..." Young Kim coached. She looked down at herself. "Remember, anything's possible for a poss-

"Our Dad is a _LIAR_! OWWWWWWW!" Adult Kim roared, pushing.

Adult Ron rushed up to the altar. "Kim!"

Mother looked at Father. Father's eyes met Mother's, and Young Kim would later swear she _saw_ Ronshine pass from him to her.

"It's out! It's OUT! It's a BABY!" exclaimed Young Ron, tears leaking from his eyes. "KP! It's a _BABY_!"

The startled cry of a newborn pierced the air. Young Kim moved around to help her Ron, leaving her future self with the new Father.

"You did it Kim..." Adult Ron whispered, smiling at his wife.

"Yeah, I did, didn't-"

Mother Kim stopped mid-sentence. First, Daddy Ron noticed the racking stab of yet another contraction grabbing her abdomen, washing across her beautiful face. Second, a look of pure fear entered her eyes, eyes that were looking over his shoulder.

He turned just in time to catch the stone mace Monkey Fist had pulled down from the temple wall, and swung at the back of his head. Even so, he felt the bones in the palm of his left hand fracture from the force of the blow. Summoning strength, voiding the pain shooting up his arm, he pushed Fiske back as hard as he could, away from his beloved.

The new Mother screamed in fear and pain. Young Kim made eye contact with her.

"One more." Adult Kim panted. "Twins."

"Ron didn't say anything about _TWINS_!" Young Kim gasped.

"_I didn't knowwww_!" Young Ron moaned, holding the first child protectively to his chest.

-

Adult Ron faced Monkey Fist, the villain still holding the wicked stone mace in his hands. Blood trickled from his curling lips, and one of his opposable simian feet was bent wrong, causing him to limp severely. His eyes were crazier than ever, dancing about wildly.

"IMPOSTURE! BUFFOON!" he screeched. "Never again! Never again will you stand before my rightful place as Monkey KING! As the Ultimate Monkey MASTER!"

He swung wildly at Adult Ron, forcing him the stay back. Reaching inside his gi, Fist sunk yet one notch lower into evil.

When he pulled his hand back out, it held a military style grenade.

-

Young Kim stripped off her own mission shirt, placing it in wait for the second child. Ron stood beside her, still cradling the first child.

"Let _me_ see it!" moaned Adult Kim, looking at the child in his arms.

Ron moved over, kneeling down so the new Mother could see. Adult Kim smiled, then let out a wail of pain.

"Come on Kim..." Young Ron cooed, "A few more pushes. Your baby boy wants a playmate."

"Push!" Young Kim cried. "It's crowning!"

"Oh, this hurts SO FEROCIOUSLY BAD!" the new Mother cried.

"You can do it KP..." Ron smiled, an un-natural calm washing over him. "What's this guy's name?"

"Uhnnng!" she groaned, pushing. "...Justin... his name is Justin..."

-

"You stupid, pretending fool!" choked out Monkey Fist, blood spewing out with the words. "No more. If I can't be King, than neither shall you, or your spawn. You don't deserve it! I toiled my life away, studying ancient texts, crawling around in dank caves..."

Adult Ron didn't hear him any more. He turned his back on the evil mutant man, stepping back to the altar.

"STOPPABLE!" shrieked Fist. "How dare you turn your back on me!"

Ron ignored him. At the altar, he looked down at his wife, in labor in a nasty old temple. In pain, in danger.

"One more push!" cried Young Kim.

Adult Ron pulled his eyes from his wife, placing them instead on his younger self. Young Ron met his icy stare with a serine smile of content. He was holding their son.

Technically, they were one person. Time travel was funny like that.

What one thought, the other knew.

There was only one Mystical Monkey Power. Only one Chosen One.

Only one Monkey King.

Only one Love.

"Never be normal..." the younger whispered to the elder.

Both sets of eyes began to glow blue.

-

"It's another boy!" exclaimed Young Kim.

"...Dustin..." wheezed Adult Kim, "...his name is Dustin."

"KP, come over here..." said Young Ron.

She looked up at her boyfriend. She saw the boy she grew up with, but something else too. Something that scared and excited her all at once. She wrapped the second child in her shirt, and moved over to him.

He handed her the first born. "Get on the altar. Cover her, and them."

"Ron..." she murmured, but he no longer heard her.

His skin was turning pale blue.

She climbed up beside Adult Kim, looking into her future self's eyes for a clue.

The new Mother smiled, taking a baby into her arms protectively.

"You'll get used to it..."

-

Adult Ron picked the crown up off the altar, turning back around to face Monkey Fist.

"Do you hear me Buffoon? You're going to die! You, your dear Kimberly Anne, and the children!" the crazed freak laughed evilly.

Ron placed the Crown of the Monkey King on his head. Ghostly simian shrieks cam out of nowhere, as white-blue lightning began to travel up and down his torso.

The spark of absolute truth lit in Fist's eyes.

Ron's glance quickly shot to the explosive in Monkey Fist's hand. The pin was still in place, it was still safe.

It flew across the room, ripped from his grasp by unseen force. Monkey Fist watched it fly in disbelief.

-

Young Kim had seen it once before, sort of. The glowing globe anyway. It was like Sensei's 'floaty thing', only white-blue energy instead of green.

The tail, well, that was a new one on her.

Adult Ron was floating, about three feet up. His back was to her, so she didn't see his canine teeth elongate, which was probably for the better.

She watched as a fuzzy monkey tail popped and grew up out of the back of his pants, about six feet long. Hair grew thick and blond on his forearms and the back of his hands. The hair under the crown got a little wilder.

"You might wanna put your head down, KP..." came a guttural growl.

She stared up at his back. At his tail.

Was that Ron? _RON?_

"KP, put your head down please..." came the voice of the Ron she knew. Her Ron. She turned to him.

Her eyes went wide.

His eyes were pure white light, rims of blue around the edges.

She put her head down.

-

Monkey Fist pulled his gaze back to Stoppable.

No, not the Buffoon. Back in the future, he had dismissed the tale of Stoppable as the Chosen One as hearsay. He had been wrong.

The one true Monkey King.

The hand of Fate.

-

Young Ron projected his will. He felt better than he ever had before in his life. He was doing what he was born to do; protecting his girlfriend, his wife, and his two sons.

He smiled. The future looked pretty bright.

-

The Monkey King exploded. Or so it seemed.

A circular shockwave of pure energy boomed forth from his core, blinding white, with whispers of calm blue ribbons floating out on an astral wind.

The Monkey King roared. So did thousands of ghost monkeys, unseen, but heard, heard loud and clear.

The Temple fell all around the group of heroes. Chunks of ancient stone flew every which way, to fast to see, until they bounced off the invisible dome of solidified love which surrounded the stone altar. The inhabitants of said dome were untouchable.

The trees of the jungle outside the Temple bent over, bowing to the Power of the Chosen One.

Then it was done. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

Monkey Fist was gone as well. Disappeared.

-

Adult Ron turned to the altar, the only part of the Temple of Tempus Rex left, taking his crown off as he moved. His teeth shrunk back down, the extra hair dissolved back into his arms, and the simian tail disappeared as fast as it had come.

The dome was still radiating forth from his younger self. He passed through it without a hitch.

"Yo, Rondo, let it go now. Just let it go dude, its over."

Young Ron expelled all the air in his lungs in one fell whoosh. He staggered a bit, bracing himself against the ceremonial table.

"Whooo, _that's_ a head rush!" He yipped, shaking his head lightly. His eyes went out, back to murky brown. He looked down at his KP, Kim, and the twins. "KP, you guys Ok?"

She raised her head, looking from her Ron to the elder, then back again.

"Were you... was he... just a... _monkey_?" she asked. She shifted one of the twins to a more suitable position.

Adult Kim smiled, shifting the other twin in her arms, still lying on the altar. "Trust me, you'll get used to it."

She looked haggard, hair tangled and matted, eyes red, and more beautiful than ever. She shifted, rising. "I wanna get up now, please and thank you."

"Whoa, Kimmie, you just gave birth too two..." Adult Ron began.

Then it hit him.

"My sons..." he whispered, kneeling down in front of the two Kims sitting on the stone table. "...coolio..."

KP handed him the second baby. She felt a little pull of reluctance, but it was erased by the look on the Monkey King's face as he cradled the child. She looked to her boyfriend.

Same look.

"That's Dustin..." Adult Kim said to him. She giggled. "This is Justin. We better make sure we don't mix them up."

"I can already tell them apart..." Adult Ron said, smiling.

"Me too!" Ron exclaimed. "Weird, huh? It's like they smell different or something."

Adult Ron nodded.

KP rolled her eyes at Adult Kim. "Smell different? Are they for real?"

"Like I said, you'll get used to it..."

Rufus popped out of his pocket. He looked at the twins.

"Hnk-haa, bonus!"

-

Adult Kim claimed she felt fine, almost as if nothing had happened. Tired, but healthy. She said she had felt Young Ron's love coursing through her when he had put the 'love dome' over them, but she would say any more on that subject.

"Don't want to give you guy's time cooties or anything..." she smiled.

Adult Ron handed Dustin to Young Kim. He turned to his younger self.

"Let's take a little walk, man. We... gotta talk."

The pair strolled off into the jungle.

KP looked at Adult Kim and the twins. "They're beautiful."

"I know." Kim smiled. "We do good work."

KP smiled back. Then she got a little serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Maybe." Kim answered truthfully. "I don't know if I can answer. You want to know what happened to Monkey Fist, right?"

"Yeah!" KP said. "How'd you know that?"

Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right." KP smirked. "...well?"

"I can tell you this: Ron would never kill anyone. He doesn't have that in him. I think you know that."

KP nodded, relived. She did know that.

Kim Stoppable looked her straight in the eye.

"And whatever you do, don't try his 'homemade Diablo sauce'. Ever."

-

Adult Ron told Ron that he would figure out all the Monkey King stuff next year, when he and KP traveled to Yamanouchi the summer before they started college.

"And that's all I can say. Sorry, but, hey, you know more than I did. I guess. I don't know, now that this happened. I don't know if I'll forget this when Kim and I go back or what."

"Yeah. Time travel kinda hurts the brain. And I hate meat cakes." Young Ron said. "_And, _I have _no idea _why I say that sometimes."

"I know what you mean." agreed Adult Ron. "Like, all of a sudden, I know how to use the Scepter things with the Crown to get me and Kim back to 2016. But I have no idea why. And meat cakes do tank."

"Will I remember the twins?" Young Ron asked. "Will Kim?"

"I dunno. But I think so. I don't know why, but I think so."

"Cool. They're pretty badical." he smiled.

They walked in silence for a while. Young Ron cut his eyes at his future self.

"Dude, come on, what's it like?"

Adult Ron stopped, smirking. "What's _what_ like?"

Young Ron rolled his eyes. "Dude? 'what' as in _what_-what, that's what! With KP and all. Don't play me!"

"Well..." he laughed, "... I'll say this: she likes the tail..."

-

_**Epilogue**_

Weeks later, things in Middleton settled back to normal.

Adult Kim and Ron had walked off into the island jungle on November third, and presumably gone back to the future. They had thought it best for no one but the Kims and the Rons to come in contact with the newborn twins. Time stream and all.

Kim and Ron off 2005 remembered the twins. They kept the knowledge to themselves. Their parents deserved the surprise. Kim's 'rents knew about the marriage and the pregnancy, and that was enough, for now.

Plus, Ron was convinced their Mom's would start buying baby stuff right away. Make them take classes on parenthood or something.

Remembering the birth still gave him the spilly-willies.

"Me and Ron are going to the Mall, Mom. We'll be back for dinner." KP said, dragging Ron out the door. She had missed the sale at Club Banana back when, but Monique had given her the down-low on the newest items going to the clearance rack this evening. She was going to be there, and Ron was going to be with her.

"Kimmie..." her Mom called from the kitchen, "check the mail on your way out, please and thank you."

Kim rolled her eyes. Ron smiled.

They walked down the driveway to the mailbox. Kim opened it up.

Only one letter was inside.

It's was addressed to "Kim and Ron".

No return address. No address period.

"What do you think it is?" wondered Ron.

"Only one way to find out..." Kim mused, ripping it open.

It was just a small wallet sized photo.

Of the twins. Their twins. Justin and Dustin... Stoppable.

On the back, Kim recognized her own handwriting.

_Thanks,_

_Your self's_

_**end - That's all folks! THANKS! to ivymae457 for coming up with a bon-diggity plot! I'm almost positive there will be a sequel to this, working title 'It's Good to be Da King!". Peace & love!**_


End file.
